


Brothers Are Assholes

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Brotherly Affection, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, Destiel (mentioned), Dom/sub Undertones, Dreams, Family Bonding, Gabriel wearing panties, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nesting, Polyamory, Polyamourus Monogamy, Safewords, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean wanted to be supportive of his brother and mates. But what happens when the lines start to blur between his desires for his own mate and the other angels in the bunker?





	Brothers Are Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for another installment of the series. 55 and counting. *Hears cheering from the bleachers* In case you're wondering, I'm just marking all parts as explicit where there is sex or not. It's easier. 
> 
> Many thanks and puppies for @samwise-the-true-hero (Tumblr URL) for being beta. 
> 
> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments and kudos are word lubrication. Don't believe me? Just ask any fic author. :D
> 
> You can find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com

Lucifer turned, beaming at Dean as he walked in. “Hey, Dean, did you have fun?” he asked as he limped over to the table.

Dean rolled his eyes upward to the Disney World mouse ears he was sporting as Castiel carried in a sleeping Mary Rose. “It was pretty cool. Space Mountain was awesome and Rosemary insisted on going to the Harry Potter thing so she could get a wand.”

Lucifer laughed. “Well I’m glad that the three of you enjoyed yourselves,” he said as he began stirring the eggs in the bowl on the table.

Once Castiel went to put Mary to bed to finish her nap, Dean stepped up to Lucifer and leaned in to whisper, “Castiel nearly freaked out when Mickey Mouse hugged Rosemary. Had his angel blade half out and about to go wrath of God on his ass.”

Lucifer giggled. “Oh no. Poor baby brother. I hope you managed to restrain him, although considering your usual role in the bedroom, it might be a bit difficult for you.” He winked.

“Dick,” Dean muttered as he stole a pinch of cheese that Lucifer intended to add to the eggs. “Yes, I stopped him, then explained ad nauseum that the characters are just people dressed up.”

Lucifer smacked the cheese out of Dean’s hands. “I don’t know where your hands have been, don’t put your dirty hands into my clean food.”

“My hands are clean. Washed them at the last truck stop,” Dean said as he stole the cheese back and shoved it in his mouth.  

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Lucifer griped, stealing his bowl away and limping over to the sizzling skillet as he dumped the egg and cheese mixture into it.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel as he watched him move around the kitchen. “What’s with the limp?”

Lucifer looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he teased.

“Oh God! I don’t need to hear it,” Dean groaned with half-hearted disgust, “You and my brother getting freaky is not a mental image I need.”  Then as he went to the cabinet to get a mug for some coffee, the glint of something shiny around Lucifer’s throat caught his attention. He turned his full attention to it and his eyes widened in surprise. “Dude! You’re wearing a collar. What the hell did you three get up to this week?”

Lucifer smiled and blushed slightly. “I took some of your advice and umm. . . well, I had a great weekend.” He touched the collar and shrugged.

“Obviously,” Dean snorted in amusement.

“At least _I_ did it.” Lucifer shrugged. “Even managed to play out a fantasy.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean smirked and then took a sip of his coffee.

Lucifer smirked back. “At least I got the guts to do it without having you go to my mates,” he said, flipping the eggs over. “How did the Shibari rope work out?”  

Dean blushed bright red as he stared down into his coffee, “I safe worded,” he admitted as if he were ashamed of the fact.

Lucifer looked at him in curiosity. “Why?” he asked softly, gently.

“It kinda...” Dean sighed and shook his head, saying a single word as if it would explain it all. “Alistair.”

Lucifer nodded in understanding and limped over to Dean, resting a friendly hand on his shoulder. “I understand.”

“Cas didn’t say he was disappointed but I think he was. But I can’t, man.” Dean shook his head.

“Dean, Castiel isn’t disappointed in you,” Lucifer whispered gently. “He’s not. You can’t do it, and that’s fine. That’s why we talk, and that’s why we have safe words. Remember that.”

Dean snorted into his mug, “I know that. It’s just I wanted to do that with him, something interesting and wild.”

“Well, you got other things, right? Other ideas, other fantasies?” Lucifer prompted. “I know what your smutty little mind can get up to.”

“Actually,” Dean started and put down his coffee mug, looking quite serious. “I was curious about something that Gabe mentioned once. But please, for all that you hold holy, don’t tell me if it involves Sam.”

Lucifer flipped the eggs onto a slice of bread and cheese and placed another slice on top of it, sliding it over to Dean. “Go on.”

“What’s the likelihood of me turning into wall paint if I touched Cas’ grace during sex?”

Lucifer thought about it. “The risk is high, but it’s a worthy one,” he said after a minute of contemplation. “It’ll depend on how tight a grip on his grace Castiel has.” He returned to the table with his own egg and cheese sandwich and took a bite. “I’ll be honest, we’ve only tried it once with Sam and I left it to Gabriel because I was unsure if I would have that control.”

“That’s good to know,” Dean grabbed his plate and joined Lucifer at the table. “I have to admit I don’t have a whole helluva lot of kinky fantasies anymore. Kinda hard to have them when you’ve done most of them.”

Lucifer nodded and shrugged. “You can always expand on the fantasies, though,” he pointed out. “You know, like now that you’ve gotten your toe wet you can just jump into the pool sort of thing. For example, we both know that I enjoy a good spanking. I upgraded to a leather flogger this past weekend- and Sam was a bitch.” He made a face, remembering the deal he had had with Sam during his weekend long subspace haze.

“Sam has always been a bitch,” Dean smirked, “I could have told you that.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “He only gave me five and the condition was I had to cum before the fifth one. And I was on the second or third orgasm of the night. It was cruel.”

“Bitch,” Dean shook his head and took a small bite of the sandwich, chewing thoughtfully before speaking again, “Turnabout is fair play. Not that I want to think about Sam getting any, but you should do the same to him and see how he likes it.”

“Sam refuses all spankings,” Lucifer shrugged. “I don’t mind too much, it was just cruel in the moment and afterwards I had to yellow out of the scene real quick. It was. . . it was fairly intense.”

“Personally I would have had an aneurysm trying on the third round,” Dean admitted in between taking bites of his sandwich and chewing.

“No refractory period,” Lucifer shrugged. “And he did say that if I hadn’t cum by the fifth hit, we would end the scene because it would’ve been too much for me to keep going.” He smiled and gingerly sat on his chair.

“You know they make ointments for hemorrhoids,” Dean teased with a smirk.

“Oh bite me, old man,” Lucifer teased right back as he took another bite of his sandwich.

“Or just plain old Witch Hazel if you’re going for a more… hippie way of things,” Dean’s grin grew wider, “Or maybe stop letting horses ravage you.”

Lucifer laughed loudly. “Sam’s _not_ the size of a horse!”

“Dude, I’ve lived with the guy. He’s not a lightweight,” Dean finished off his meal and sucked the grease off his thumb, “No clue how you handle that but I don’t want a diagram.”

“It’s not that difficult, Dean,” Lucifer shrugged. “Lots of lube, patience, and being an archangel.”

Dean cringed and sat back in his chair, “And I think we’ve just crossed into the land of TMI.”

Lucifer chuckled and shrugged. “Not really.”

“So limping aside, you’re doing okay after everything?” Dean asked in mild concern.

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah, I am,” he admitted. “Sam was great, Gabriel was great... it was very intense and it took a little longer than normal for me to leave my subspace haze but that’s. . . normal after an intense scene. Spent most of my non-sexy time sleeping because of it. But yeah, it was good. Great even.”

“Good,” Dean stepped away from the table, ruffling Lucifer’s hair on the way to warm up his cup of coffee, “I didn’t want to have to kick Sam’s ass.”

Lucifer chuckled. “We all did checks throughout just to make sure we were all okay,” he told Dean. “And I think Gabriel helping Sam Dom did some good too.”

Dean went quiet and let Lucifer’s explanation sink in. “I do have one...thing. Kinda,” Dean said as he leaned forward on the table, bracing himself on his elbows.

“Oh? And what is that?” Lucifer asked.

“A threesome.” Dean stated simply.

“With anyone in particular or just. . . in general?” Lucifer asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Dean’s cheeks pinked as he avoided looking directly at Lucifer, taking a deliberate sip of his coffee. He had no idea how to confess the strange dreams he’d been having ever since the siren hunt. “In general I guess.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his water. “You sure you’re not lying to Old Scratch?” he asked playfully.

“Shut up,” Dean said without any real sternness behind the words, his blush going brighter as he pushed away from the table and dumped his mug into the sink, leaving the crockery behind.

“You know I’m one of the world’s best secret finder-outers,” Lucifer teased, watching Dean.

Dean snorted, “Yeah, well leave this one alone, Luci. For both of our sakes.”

“You’re talking to _me,_ Dean. Of course I will,” Lucifer said, sensing that the subject was touchy.

Looking perturbed, the hunter turned to face Lucifer. “I’m… I can’t tell you. I’m already in hot water with Cas and I don’t want to make it worse.”

The archangel stood up and walked over to Dean, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I understand. But understand that I’m always here for you.”

“That’s part of the problem,” The hunter grumbled, before taking a deep breath and meeting Lucifer’s gaze.

Lucifer nodded and squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “Anyways, I’m going to go look in on Mary. Sam and Gabe should be back with food supplies soon.”

Dean nodded and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, “I’m going to change the oil in the car.”

Lucifer nodded and went to his daughter’s room.

**.oOo.**

Lucifer was reading in the nest with Sam in the bathroom and Gabriel resting his head on his brother’s thigh when he heard a commotion. He turned his angelic ears on and listened briefly before sighing. “Operation Diffusion commencing, I’ll be back,” he sighed, sliding out of the bed and kissing both of his mates before walking out of his room, only to run smack into Dean. “Dean? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Dean snarled as he stepped around Lucifer and stomped down the hall toward the library. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey they kept there, he turned to leave the bunker for his perch on the roof.

Lucifer waited a few moments before following Dean up to the roof with a bottle of brandy for himself. Sitting down in his chair, he waited for Dean to speak.

Dean took a slug of whiskey straight from the bottle and swallowed with a grimace. “Go home, Luci.”

“Technically, I am home,” Lucifer replied, taking a sip from the brandy bottle.

Rolling his eyes, Dean took another drink. “Then go back to your husbands and let me fight with mine in peace.”

“You know, funny thing about angel radio,” Lucifer said, admiring the label on his brandy, “is the fact that when your name is used, you tend to get everything at a louder frequency than you normally would. Could give quite the headache.”

Dean sighed and tilted his head back against the headrest of the lawn chair. “Dammit. You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Well, then, maybe Castiel shouldn’t have shouted something along the lines of ‘Why don’t you just go touch Lucifer’s slutty wings’ at earsplitting volume,” Lucifer commented mildly. “lesser angels than me would have taken offense to having their wings be referred to as sluts.”

“I’m sorry, Luci,” Dean said as he rubbed a hand down his face. “It’s my fault.”

“How is it your fault?” Lucifer asked as he turned to look at Dean. “Is it your fault because since the Siren hunt you’ve been wanting to know if Castiel would make the same noises I did? Is it because you found something that you enjoyed with someone else and wanted to do that to the man you loved?”

“It’s my fault because I keep dreaming about it, dammit.” Dean rushed out and lifted the bottle to his lips.

“Dreaming about what, Dean?” Lucifer prompted for more details.  

Dean shook his head in denial, “I’m not drunk enough to have that kind of conversation with you.”

“Alright, then I’ll wait until you are,” Lucifer said simply. “Cheers.”

**.oOo.**

Sam opened up the door, bewildered to have found Cas standing outside of it. “Cas?”

“Sam, may I have a word with you and Gabriel?” the younger angel asked.

“Sure, of course,” Sam said, stepping back and gesturing Cas in. “What’s up?”

“Your brother is infuriating.” Castiel explained as he walked into the room and nodded to Gabriel.

The archangel snorted in amusement as he turned to the next page in his book. “I could have told you that.”

“Yeah, both of us could have,” Sam agreed. “How is he infuriating this time?”

Castiel sighed as he sat on the edge of the nest, looking dejected and irritated at the same time, “I believe I am no longer enough for him.”

“Okay… ” Sam said, sitting down next to Castiel. “Does it have to do with the Siren hunt that he and Luc’ went on?”

The seraph looked at Sam in surprise, “How did you know that? Has Dean told you of it?”

Sam chuckled. “Dude, I felt the same way with Lucifer afterwards. It wouldn’t surprise me if you did too.”

“Yes, well. Your mate isn’t having erotic dreams of Dean or insisting he wants to perform acts that hold no interest for you because of it.” Castiel sighed.

Sam raised a brow and looked at Gabriel before looking at Cas again. “Dreams? About what?”

Gabriel closed his book and gave the conversation his full attention, not entirely sure if he wanted to hear what was coming.

“He’s unspecific but he’s fascinated with my wings,” Castiel shrugged his shoulders like he was moving an uncomfortable weight.

“Do you not like having your wings touched?” Sam asked, knitting his brows in confusion. He knew Lucifer loved having his wings played with, and Gabriel could turn into putty sometimes with his wings.

Castiel looked between the two men and admitted, “No, it’s not pleasurable for me.”

“At all?” Sam asked, still confused.

“Cas’ wings aren’t as sensitive as ours, Sam.” Gabriel explained as he slid closer to his brother and threw an arm over his shoulder.

Sam nodded in understanding. “And ever since Dean’s had a bit of fun with Lucifer’s wings he’s been wanting to try what he learned on his mate,” he confirmed.

“Yes,” Castiel sighed. “And tonight he proposed something that I simply am uncomfortable with and it all came out and became a large mess. Including me saying some unkind things about him and Lucifer.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows slowly lifted up in a high arch. He was surprised that these days that Castiel would have an unkind word for any of them, least of all Lucifer.

“What did you say?” Sam asked in bewilderment. Castiel had always had a kinder temperament than most, except when he was under some sort of not nice influence.

The younger angel blushed a deep red and hung his head in shame. “I referred to Lucifer’s wings as ‘slutty’ and suggested that Dean go play with them instead.”

“You didn’t!” Gabriel exclaimed in disbelief. “Cas, you didn’t use Luci’s name did you?”

Castiel nodded once more, knowing exactly what he’d done and the implications of using Lucifer’s name while he was doing it.

Sam sighed and ran his hand down his face. “Okay. So, what was this dream?”

“I believe that Dean can answer that himself,” Lucifer said smoothly. The trio in the room took a look towards the door of the nest, where Lucifer was standing up straight and proud, every inch the General he used to be, carrying a mildly drunk Dean in by the scruff of the neck.

“Put me down, ya feathered dick,” Dean protested as he grappled at Lucifer’s hand to try and get the angel to release him.

Gabriel pressed his lips together, biting the inside of the bottom one in an effort to suppress the laugh bubbling up inside him at the sight of Lucifer and Dean.

“Ask nicely and I’ll consider it,” Lucifer said blithely, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel’s suppressed laughter.

“I’m a full grown man and don’t need to be handled like a dog that pissed on the rug,” Dean smacked at Lucifer’s hand and frowned at Cas, “Would you tell him to let me go?”

Castiel watched Lucifer with eyes wide and round. He’d never seen Lucifer act like this and it raised an urge in him to stand at attention like when he was a part of the garrison and Michael would address them. “I...I believe he gave you an instruction, Dean,” he said in near awe.

“Language, Dean,” Lucifer said calmly as he waited for Dean. “You’re only getting let down one of two ways. Either you explain to my mates what the dream was and why you had it, feasibly, or you ask politely. There’s no third, fourth, or even thousandth option.”

Dean scowled at Lucifer before turning to his brother in a last ditch effort. “Sammy, come on man. Do something about this angel of yours.”

That was it, Gabriel could hold it in any longer and started to giggle. The fact that Dean thought Sam had that kind of sway when Lucifer set his mind to make the family talk was hilarious to him. And it was made worse when Sam slowly shook his head and folded his arms over his chest.

Lucifer gave a low, rumbling chuckle of amusement. “Dean. Speak, or don’t speak at all. Either you tell them what has been going on, or I do. Choose wisely, Dean.”

Dean glanced up at his mate and sighed. “I’ve been having dreams about Lucifer. Naughty dreams. And maybe Gabriel and Cas were in ‘em too.”

Lucifer shook Dean gently. “More details.”

“I don’t know why I keep having them but we all have wings and there’s touching and stuff. Just the wings and then...I’ve woken up needing a shower once or twice,” Dean finished and made a point not to look anyone in the room directly in the eyes.

“So, I’m truly not enough for you?” Castiel asked carefully, his shoulders slumping as his wings, that were unseen by human eyes, tightened against his back as if he was protecting them and himself.

“I don’t think it’s that, Castiel,” Lucifer said softly. Dropping Dean without dignity for the older Winchester, he walked over to his youngest brother and sat down next to him. His own wings manifested into their plane of existence and tucked Castiel into him. “I don’t think it’s that at all. I think Dean found something with me that he wants to share with you, but your wings have nowhere near the sensitivity levels mine do.”

Castiel huffed out a breath through his nose. “Then the point still stands. He desires something of me I cannot give.”

“Dammit, Cas. That’s not...” Dean stood up and crossed to the bed and crouched in front of the angels. “After what happened with the rope I wanted to do something I knew wouldn’t freak either of us out. At least I thought it wouldn’t.”

Gabriel raised a finger, finally breaking his silence. “Can we go back to the fact that Dean is having sex dreams about me and all the angels in the bunker?”

“In a bit, Gabriel,” Lucifer said, rubbing his brother’s shoulder with a wing. “Castiel, how often do you allow Dean to focus on you? _Just_ you?”

“He prefers to ‘bottom’,” Castiel said as if that fact alone would answer everything. “At least with me.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “There are times when even bottoms need to top, and focus on the one who gives them the most pleasure every time,” he said softly. “For instance, I more often than not bottom with Sam. But there are times I need to focus on _Sam,_ not what Sam is doing to me.”

“I understand,” Castiel turned his attention to Dean, “You could have simply said that instead of trying to arouse me through my wings. I enjoy your attention to them when you help me groom but it’s no more thrilling than a leg massage.”

“I know,” Dean said with a sigh, “But what if I get a thrill out of it?”

“Can you transfer that same feeling you get through touching his wings to something else he enjoys more?” Lucifer asked.

Dean nodded and slipped his hand into his angel’s. “I just need to know what that is. Aside from the obvious.”

“That’s a discussion for you and him,” Lucifer said softly. “Preferably without me present.”

Sam cleared his throat, his jaw tensing as he stared at his brother. “But can we discuss why you’ve been dreaming about having sex with my angels?”

Lucifer stood up from his spot and walked over to Sam, wrapping his wings around his mate and discretely pressing his fingers into his mating mark on Sam’s thigh. “It’s transference, Sam,” he whispered softly. “Dean knows my wings are highly sensitive and Gabriel’s can be just as sensitive if played right. It could also be the fact that we know our baby brother better than he ever could and it could be a focus on _Castiel,_ not so much us or him.”

“I took psych in college, Luc’. I know all about the concept,” Sam scowled harder and turned his stern gaze to Lucifer. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Dean stumbled back to his feet and puffed up a little, like a man who’d been drinking too much and wanted to prove that he could take on anything. “Dreams are dreams, asshat. I didn’t hold it against you when you told me you had a weird assed sex dream about Cas. Wanna know why? Because Cas could drop to his knees and blow you into next week but I know he’d be by my side when the lights finally went out.”

Lucifer snorted at Dean’s explanation and made a decision. “Right. Dean, Cas, get your bed gear and move it in here. We are _nesting_ for the next week or until I say. Alright? Does anyone have any objections? If so, guess how many fucks I give?”

Gabriel unable to resist the bait, smirked at his brother and made a point of pointing to each of them. “Five, including you?” He said a grin when he was finished counting.

Lucifer groaned. “I’m going to _gag_ you for the next week,” he grumbled. “Oi, Winchester and little bro, have you gone deaf? _Go get your shit!_ ”

Dean and Castiel blinked owlishly at the older angel until Castiel stood and tugged Dean out of the room. Not a word was spoken until they were out the door and then Dean could be heard saying to his mate, “I’m not gonna be the little spoon in this.”

Sam watched his brother leave then turned his attention to Lucifer, obviously not happy with this new development.

“Would you like to say something, boy, or are you just going to glare at me until I snap?” Lucifer asked calmly, turning his face back to his mate.

“So my brother has a sex dream about you, is obviously frustrated with his own situation with his mate and your solution is to bunk up?” Sam squinted at Lucifer, “Bucking for a few extra mates?”

Lucifer’s eyes turned hard and he quickly pinned Sam to the wall. “Would you like to take that back, or am I going to have to spank it out of you?” He snarled. “And do you really think _that little_ of me, or do you think that I’m that much of a _whore,_ like you used to insinuate?”

“You’re not a whore,” Sam conceded with a sigh, “I just...it’s an insecurity I’m not sure I’ll ever get over, Heylel.”

“We all have our insecurities, Sam,” Lucifer said softly, placing a gentle kiss on his mate’s cheek. “We all do, and we may or may not ever get over them. We haven’t nested in _years,_ not since before Mary came into our lives, and it’s hurting us. Angels need to nest with their _whole_ family often and regularly, and it’ll help you and Dean as well.” he tucked his mate’s hair back behind his ear. “Don’t think of this as a way for me to get more attention or anything like that. This is me preserving my family in _all_ its parts.”

Sam’s scowl turned to a sad frown as Gabriel approached the pair. “You know, Samshine, you might benefit from a good cuddle with your brother in the long run. You two barely speak and now that you’re not on the road with him that’s gotta be doing some damage in the long run.”

“I’ve been busy with Mary and you guys and the library,” Sam replied thoughtfully. “I don’t know what to talk to him about anymore.”

“You always make time for family,” Lucifer said gently. “Ask Dean about recent hunts. Compare notes on angels. Yell at each other about whether or not Troi and Riker were a good match or not. There’s _always_ something to talk about, Sam.”

Sam let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m going to grab a shower before bed and check on Mary,” he nudged his head in the direction of the bathroom. “I’ll be back and we can have the nesting.”

Lucifer nodded and stepped away from Sam with a smile. “Sounds good, Sam.”

Gabriel waited until Sam had left the room before he smirked at his brother. “A damned shame,” was all he said as he reclined back against the headboard.

“A damned shame about what?” Lucifer asked with a chuckle.

“You arranging a slumber party after using your General voice. Now I’m going to have to just dream of my General pinning me against the wall.”

Lucifer laughed. “The General voice was needed,” He defended himself.

Gabriel held open his arms and wiggled his fingers. “I know, but it was still hot.”

Lucifer chuckled and leaned into his brother to kiss him deeply. “I love your ability to make a joke even out of a tense situation. Don’t think I didn’t see you trying to laugh when I brought Dean in.”

Gabriel giggled, “It was funny. He really did look like you found him pissing on the carpet and just took a rolled up newspaper to him.”

Lucifer chuckled and laid in the nest next to Gabriel. “Idea. Dean and Sam in the middle tonight.”

“Are you seriously going to rub their heads together?” Gabriel asked incredulously.

Lucifer shrugged. “They need it.”

“I won’t argue with that,” Gabriel kissed Lucifer’s forehead, “I’ll miss holding you tonight.”

“You can always hold me, Malachi,” Lucifer murmured. “I can cuddle Sam and you can be the big spoon.”

“I like the sound of that,” Gabriel hummed as he pulled Lucifer closer.

Lucifer nuzzled into Gabriel and smiled. “Shall we change into pajamas?” he asked softly.

“I can think of better things to change into, but yeah, let’s get dressed.” Gabriel removed himself from Lucifer’s hold and padded over to the dresser.

“And what would you change into?” Lucifer laughed as he watched his brother for a moment before joining him.

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder and snapped his fingers, changing himself into a pair of silk panties. Winking at Lucifer, he pulled out a pair of lounge pants with lightning bolts littered across the fabric. Taking care to bend over and prominently display his ass, Gabriel pulled the lounge pants up and over the panties.

Lucifer groaned. “Wear them under the pants for tonight please? For me,” he lowered his voice to his General tone, “boy?”

“I intended to, General,” Gabriel said as he changed his shirt. Once dressed, he crawled back into the nest, kissing his way up Lucifer’s leg before settling in beside him.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Gabriel’s forehead.

“None of that while we’re in here.” Dean snarked from the door as he and Castiel came ambling in with their pillows stuffed under their arms.

Smirking, Gabriel opened his mouth to say something about Dean’s dreams and them making them come true, but Lucifer’s fingers clamped over his mouth before he could say a word.

“You can kiss your mate, I can kiss mine,” Lucifer said with a pleasant smile, “Gabe, can you pass me my book _without_ making a smart remark?”

Raising his eyebrow, Gabriel reached over and retrieved Lucifer’s book and held it out for him.

Castiel moved to get into the bed beside Gabriel, looking pleased to be back amongst his brothers. “Thank you.” He murmured to the pair as he settled down.

Dean started to follow Castiel and lay down in his old spot on the outside of the group while he plumped up his pillow.

“Dean, on the inside of the nest,” Lucifer said idly, picking up his book and kissing the top of Gabriel’s head before beginning to read again.

“Inside? I never sleep on the inside. That’s your spot,” Dean protested as he pushed up onto his elbow to look at that older angel.

Gabriel, having been freed from Lucifer’s silencing grip, quipped, “Not tonight, Bucko. You get to be the creamy middle in the nest.”

Lucifer smacked Gabriel over the head with his book. “Disgusting, Gabriel. Dean, I am a quite flexible creature and feel as if you would benefit more from being in the middle.” He raised his eyebrow at Dean, daring him to challenge him.

Dean looked to Castiel who nodded his approval, only then did Dean crawl over him to flop down beside Gabriel.

Sam came back from checking on Mary and stopped short, confused as to why his brother was in the middle of the nest. Taking a breath, he counted to five before moving wordlessly to the bathroom to take his shower.

Lucifer chuckled and continued reading his book, humming softly as he did so, his thumb tracing soft patterns on Gabriel’s shoulder.

Dean turned his back to the angels and curled up against Castiel. Everyone remained quiet until Sam returned from the bathroom, hair still damp from the shower and dressed in the pajamas he wore the night before. Coming to Lucifer’s side of the bed, he nudged his mate gently. “Move over, please.”

“Middle,” Lucifer said idly, turning another page in his book.

“Middle?” Sam asked as he glanced toward his brother.

“Yes, Sam, middle,” Lucifer said.

He looked like he was about to protest but decided it wasn’t worth the battle, so he crawled over his angels and lay down in between Gabriel and Dean.

Gabriel shifted around until he was on the other side of Lucifer so he could be the ‘big spoon’ and curled his arms around his brother’s waist.

Lucifer smiled and unfolded his wings, drawing everyone in the nest closer and set his book on the nightstand and flicked the light off with his Grace. “Now go to sleep, everyone.”

Sam sighed as he turned toward Lucifer and curled around him, almost protectively and drifted off to sleep. The rest of the nest slowly followed, soft sighs and snores filling the room.

The next morning Gabriel was the first to wake and noticed that Sam’s hands were missing from where they’d been entwined with his during the night. Lifting his head slightly, he smiled when he saw Dean wrapped around Sam like he was protecting him from the evils of the world. In that moment he knew that not all was lost with the Winchesters. Not by a long shot.

Lucifer groaned in his sleep and shifted slightly, arching his neck up and back. The blue stones on the collar sparkled in the early morning sun and his grip around Sam’s waist tightened, but only slightly.


End file.
